Dual lens cameras in which a manual selection can be made to change whichever one of at least two different focal length lenses is being used to take a picture to another one of the lenses are well known.
For example, prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,721 issued Jan. 28, 1992 discloses a dual lens camera including a lens carrier with a shorter focal length lens and a longer focal length lens for alternatively positioning only one of the lenses at a picture-taking axis. The lens carrier is pivoted outward from a main body part an initial angular increment to position the shorter focal length lens at the picture-taking axis and an additional angular increment to remove the shorter focal length lens from the picture-taking axis and position the longer focal length lens at the picture-taking axis. Respective shutters and associated fixed apertures are provided on the lens carrier for the shorter and longer focal length lenses.
Another example, prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,864 issued Feb. 16, 1988 discloses a dual lens camera including a lens barrel with a shorter focal length lens and a longer focal length lens that is movable forward and rearward along the picture-taking axis. The longer focal length lens is pivotable to and from the picture-taking axis, and the shorter focal length lens remains at the picture-taking axis. When the lens barrel is moved forward, the longer focal length lens is pivoted to the picture-taking axis to be optically aligned with the shorter focal length lens. When the lens barrel is moved rearward, the longer focal length lens is pivoted from the picture-taking axis to leave only the shorter focal length lens at the picture-taking axis.